Front and rear carrier racks for bicycles which are formed of tubular members, and which straddle the rear and/or front wheels, are known to the art. Such racks are useful for carrying a variety of articles while the rider's hands remain free to steer the bicycle. One such carrier rack is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,625.
The present invention provides a plastic platform which is constructed to snap over the top of existing carrier racks, such as the rack described in the patent, to provide a more positive support for articles carried on the rack, and also to serve as a protection for the articles and for the rider against water and mud sprays. As mentioned above, the platform is slotted to enable it to be strapped onto racks of a size and shape such that it cannot conveniently be snapped onto such racks, and the slots also serve as a mounting means for bag and/or pannier straps and/or bungie cords.